


The AngelSong Archives

by SexualChainsaw



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexualChainsaw/pseuds/SexualChainsaw
Summary: A series of fluffy D.Va/Mercy stories. The stories are less dramatic than the title implies.





	1. Pop

Angela Ziegler hummed happily as she walked down the hallways of Watchpoint Gibraltar’s dormitory. Normally she hated how far her lab was from the dorms, but she’d just left a mountain of completed paperwork behind, so she was relishing the opportunity to stretch her legs.

  
Besides, she was looking forward to surprising Hana. Despite how improbable their relationship was, with the nearly two decade difference in age, Angela delighted in spending time with her energetic young girlfriend. Hana had pouted when Angela told her they would have to cancel their date plans due to work, causing the doctor to buckle down and get it finished in record time. It was worth it to surprise the Korean girl.

  
She heard music as she turned down the final hallway to Hana’s room. This wasn’t unusual, as Hana often played music when she was in a long gaming session. This was one of the reasons she picked a room further away from the other Overwatch members. The other reason was her tendency to curse loudly in Korean during a heated game. What was unusual was hearing Hana’s voice following along to the music.

  
Angela quickened her pace and quietly opened the door a crack once she reached Hana’s room. She felt somewhat bad for spying on her girlfriend like this, but… well she didn’t have an excuse; she was just curious.

  
Hana was indeed singing, but instead of sitting at her desk or on her bed with headphones on, she was in front of a large screen, wearing her exercise clothes, and _dancing._

  
The monitor showed a group of asian women and men performing the same dance Hana was currently doing. The dance involved quite a bit of arm movements and, as Angela would never be able to forget, quite a bit of _hip_ movement.

  
Suddenly the song stopped, and the music video reset. Hana seemed to have put it on a loop so she could practice the movements. The song wasn’t familiar to Angela, which wasn’t surprising since K-Pop wasn’t exactly her favorite genre.

  
Hana’s sweet voice joined the chorus coming from the speakers as she followed the dance. “I shib sa shigani mojara...” Angela smiled to herself as she heard her girlfriend’s sweet voice join the song.

  
“Neowa hamkke isseumyeon…” Hana continued. She was actually a pretty good dancer, Angela had to admit. Or maybe she was just enjoying the sight of her girlfriend’s toned stomach and legs. It was hard to tell.

 

Hana’s normally loose hair was tied up into a twintail style, and she wore only a pink tank top with light blue shorts. Her neck and back were coated in a thin layer of sweat, she was short of breath, and her hair was beginning to escape the hairbands. She was a bit of a dishevelled mess, admittedly. _Good lord,_ Angela thought, _she’s faaar too sexy._

  
“Neowa nuneul ma-AAH!” Hana suddenly jumped back with a yelp as she caught sight of Angela peeping on her from behind the half-open door.

  
There was a moment of stunned silence as Hana held her hands over her mouth, Angela tried to think of something to say, and the song reset.

  
Hana dove for her bed, grabbed one of the many stuffed animals arrayed across the covers, and tossed it at the door. “Get out get out get out get out! Creep! Pervert!”

  
Angela held her hands up in defence as she entered the room. “I’m sorry sweetie, you just looked so…”

  
Hana began weakly beating her fists against the doctor’s chest. “No! Get out! I hate you!”

  
Angela wrapped her arms around the younger girl, which made her stop struggling almost immediately. “I’m sorry liebling, I couldn’t help but stare. You were just too cute to not watch.”

  
Hana pulled herself free of the doctor’s arms, and turned away to pout. “Just… don’t tell anybody about this.”

  
“Hana… I’m not sure what exactly I just witnessed, so how could I tell anybody?”

  
Hana didn’t say anything for a moment, then crossed the room to turn off the screen that was still repeating the dance. When she turned back around Angela could see a deep crimson blush on her cheeks. “I’m practicing to… be an idol.”

  
“An… idol? What’s that?”

  
Hana huffed in indignation. “Come _on_ , how do you not know? An idol! They’re like… pop stars but more famous!”

  
“Oh, I see,” Angela replied with a bit of confusion. “But why do you want to be an idol? You’re already quite famous, I think.”

  
Hana’s blush returned as she looked away in embarrassment. “I just… I like singing… I’m not very good at it, but still. And idols are just… really cool.”

  
Angela placed her hand gently on Hana’s shoulder. “Well I already think you’re very cool.”

  
Hana smiled as she placed her hand on top of Angela’s. “Psh, you’re my girlfriend. You’re supposed to think I’m cool. But you’re totally right, I _am_ pretty cool.”

  
Angela playfully mussed Hana’s hair. “Why don’t you ask Lucio for vocal lessons? I’m sure he’d be happy to help.” Lucio was, in fact, an excellent singer. This surprised Angela, as she had assumed someone whose musical genre was self-described as ‘post-clubhop trancefunk groovestep’ couldn’t carry a tune in a generously large bucket.

  
“Ugh god I would totally _die_ of embarrassment! I suck sooo bad! I’ll get better on my own before I even consider asking him! Plus I gotta work on my dance moves before I can become a _real_ triple threat.”

  
“Triple?” Angela inquired.

  
“Yeah, the big three for Korean celebrities.” Hana turned to grab a bottle of a neon-colored sports drink from her desk as she continued to speak. “Pro gamer, movie star, and pop idol. I got the first two down, just one to go.”

  
Angela smiled as she remembered Hana’s leading role in Hero of My Storm. “You know, you forget something that already makes you a triple threat.”

  
Hana, back still turned, took a swig of her drink. “What’s that?” she managed to ask before letting out a strangled squeak of surprise.

  
“You have the world’s cutest butt.”

  
Hana swatted her girlfriend’s hand away from her bottom as she turned angrily. “Don’t surprise me like that! I could’ve choked! What would you have-”

  
She was cut off by Angela pulling her by the arm into her lap as she fell backwards onto the bed. Hana struggled feebly as Angela began to kiss her jawline.

  
“Hey, no! I’m all sweaty! Let me take a shower first!”

  
“Not on your life.”

  
Hana continued to struggle against Angela’s ministrations. “I’m serious, Angie! Knock it- oooooh…”

  
Angela bit gently into her neck, causing Hana to forget how to speak and decide that the shower could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything in forever, so I'm really rusty. But I needed to write this down... this ship speaks to my gay little heart.
> 
> The song Hana was practicing is "24 Hours" by Sunmi. Check out the music video to see what got Angela so excited. I just pulled the lyrics from the internet, so if you actually speak Korean and see I got something wrong, let me know so I can fix it.


	2. Work

Hana Song peered over the top of her handheld gaming device to stare at Angela Ziegler’s back. She squinted her eyes, willing the older woman to feel her gaze burning the back of her neck. _Turn around,_ she thought. _Look at me._

Eventually Angela turned to face the younger girl who had taken up residence on her sofa, but Hana's eyes quickly dropped back to the screen in her hands before Angela could make eye contact.

The doctor turned back to her computer, and continued working on her reports.

Hana’s piercing gaze returned to the back of Angela’s head.

This time Angela turned quickly enough to catch Hana’s gaze. “Yes, Hana?” she asked, a bit testily.

“Nothing,” Hana said before returning to her game.

Angela suppressed a sigh and returned to her paperwork.

She needed to finish this work before she could give the younger girl any attention. She’d just gotten blood work back from several Overwatch agents, and she needed to make absolutely certain that her Caduceus’ healing beam wasn’t causing any negative side effects on her patients.

She managed to get a few paragraphs filled out before the sound of Hana’s game distracted her. She was pretty sure the girl was steadily increasing the volume on the device as the minutes ticked by. Angela took her reading glasses off and swiveled her chair. “Hana?”

The Korean girl visibly brightened as she muted her game. “Yes, doc?”

“I’m trying to do some work, so I’d appreciate if you could refrain from distracting me.”

“But I’m not doing anything, doctor.” Hana replied, voice full of sweetness and false innocence.

Angela pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “Can’t you spend some time with the others as I do my work?”

“Psh, Mei’s just swooning over Zarya as she does bench presses, Torby’s locked in his workshop, Lucio is out somewhere, and Lena-unni is on a date.” Hana pursed her lips in a pout. “I’m _bored,_ Angela!”

“Well you’ll just have to wait a little bit longer, liebling. I need to fill out this paperwork first, and then we can do whatever you want.”

Hana dramatically flopped backwards onto the couch. “But that’s going to take foreverrrr!”

“Hana, don’t be childish. It’ll take two more hours at most.”

Hana rotated her body so she was upside-down with her head hanging off the couch. “Do you promise we can do whatever I want when you’re done?”

Angela couldn’t help but smile at her spoiled girlfriend. “Yes, I promise. We can do whatever you want.”

“Fiiiiiine,” Hana replied as she returned to her game.

Angela returned to her work, and managed to finish an entire page before she heard Hana get off the couch and walk over to her desk. Hana’s thin arms circled her shoulders and her lips moved close to the doctor’s right ear.

“I just… I don’t think I can wait Angie,” Hana whispered.

Angela rolled her eyes. “Well you’ll just need to make a valiant effort, Hana.”

“It’s just… I need…” Hana’s lips brushed gently against Angela’s ear as she spoke in a quiet, seductive whisper. “I need your tongue deep in my _tight little pussy.”_

Hana’s teeth nipped gently at Angela’s earlobe for a moment. By the time the doctor had recovered enough composure to turn towards the girl, all she saw was a swish of brown hair as Hana closed the door to Angela’s bedroom.

Angela turned back to her report, her hands hovering above the keyboard. She sat in frozen silence for a moment.

She sighed. “Fuck it.” Angela tossed her reading glasses onto her desk as she stood, and hurried to her bedroom.

She found Hana lounging on top of the bed, her t-shirt pulled strategically up to the bottom edge of her bra. “Oh doctor,” she said teasingly. “What a surprise.

Angela closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that D.Va can be a bit of a tease when she wants to be.
> 
> Unni = big sister.


End file.
